


The One Where Tadashi Goes To The Gym

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gay, Gym, Hamadacest - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Yaoi, brocest, should I continue this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: What it says on the tin :)Don’t like, don’t read.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Hidashi Hamadacest and Tadahiro





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m going to the gym, little bro!” Tadashi ruffled Hiro’s mop of dark curls on the way out of their shared bedroom.  
The cafe had closed early, so Tadashi (and Hiro of course) had an hour to spare before dinner. 

Usually, Hiro would just reply with a “whatever, nerd” and then go back to whatever he was doing. This time though, Hiro surprised him. “Can I go with you?” Raising his eyebrows, Tadashi tried his best to resist Hiro’s puppy dog eyes. “I thought you didn’t like it there?” Hiro shrugged and grabbed some clothes and a water bottle. “Am I not allowed to change my mind?” Hiro glared at his older brother who put his hands up in front of him. “Of course, I’m just curious, is all.” Tadashi couldn’t help but smile. Hiro was simply adorable when he pouted like that. 

“Great!” Hiro jumped up in excitement and rushed downstairs. Chuckling, Tadashi followed. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro jumped off Tadashi’s motorcycle and ran to the gym entrance. “Come on, Tadashi, you’re too slow!” Smirking, Tadashi put their helmets on the steering wheel and followed his little brother.

“Are you sure you still wanna go in there? It still stinks of sweat which you complained about last time. You couldn’t even make it past the dressing room!”

Hiro rolled his eyes. “I’m not a little kid anymore, I know what I’m getting myself into.” 

Tadashi smirked. “Um, yes, Hiro, you’re still a kid. You’re fourteen! And last time I checked, according to the law, you’re a kid when you’re fourteen.” Tadashi shoved Hiro playfully and the boy shoved him back. “Whatever.” Hiro’s face shifted into something softer as he looked up at his big brother from under his bangs. 

Tadashi felt his mouth go dry, and he cleared his throat as he hurriedly blipped his gym card and hustled Hiro inside.


End file.
